The present invention is directed to a device for providing a support upon which a firefighter may stand, in order to form ventilation holes in the roof of a burning building. It is well-known that, in order to more effectively fight a fire, a square ventilation hole of approximately four feet by four feet is made in the roof. This hole is typically made by two firefighters, one utilizing an ax and the other a power saw.
Many roofs that require such ventilation holes are sloped at a steep angle, requiring that the firefighters work on the roof while standing upon ladders suspended from the peak of the roof, which ladders provide footing. This is not only dangerous, but also time-consuming. Further, the proper leverage and footing is ofttimes not attainable, thus resulting in improperly-formed ventilating holes. The time lost in preparing the holes necessary for the proper ventilation of the building may turn out to be critical, and may mean the difference between the saving of life and property, and the loss thereof. The danger caused by precarious footing may not only cause harm to the firefighter, but also may prevent the actual formation of the ventilation holes in the first place.
It would, therefore, be highly advantageous to provide a device that will allow the formation of these ventilation holes in the roofs of burning buildings in a safe, fast, and optimally-positioned manner, so that the holes made are of the right and effective size, while at the same time lessening the danger posed to the firefighters.